Heart Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are Trafalgar Law's pirate supernova crew members! The crew is much larger & varied in my fanfic! xD many are from the north blue, use haki, df's, unique weapons & strange hybrids!


laws crew: these are his strongest subordinates lol xD captain=law 1st mate=chesapeake 2nd mate=jet 3rd mate=broussard 4th mate=macross navigator=nabisco chef=galaga muscian=doe lookout=mcguiness doctor=berrelle shipwright/engineer=bermming helmsmen=brigham gunner=sylvester chronicler=laine battle commander=emma cabinboy=icarus quatermaster=mcniff pet=walter

chesapeake bay age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 396 million beli he is the first mate of law is an original member of the heart pirates & a supernova having reached the shaboady archipelago w/a bounty of 125 million beli. he ate the zoan df model retriever! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is one of his most powerful members he is from the north blue he is very loyal to his captain hes extremely brave courageous honorable fighter and willing to give up his life for any of his friends! xD he has amazingly fantastic great senses even w/out his df abilities hes steadfastly loyal to his captain and fellow heart pirates! hes strongest fighter in crew aside from law hes also a member of the infamous "bay" family hes the little bro of whitey bay & guantanamo's cuz! :3

jet silverstone aka "teen titan" age 17 douriki 7000 bounty 307 million beli hes the 2nd mate he ate a unique logia df that allows him to transform into a silvery liquid metal (it basically gives him the liquid metal powers of that cyborg robot bad guy from terminator lol except cant make himself look like other people xD) his df also allows him to transform/harden his body (& clothing, accessories etc) into titanium making him bulletproof but he can harmlessly absorb attacks anyway! xD so he mainly uses this ability to strengthen his punching/kicking atks as his "phasing" power is far superior he has nearly mastered his df he can use all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his bounty hes an original member of the heart pirates joining early in their adventures before they entered the grandline. he is one of the crews top fighters he can use busoshoku haki but isnt very good at kenbonshoku haki lol then again he doesnt need to be in most cases! lolz x3 he uses a titanium bo staff as his weapon. he stands at 12 ft tall proportioned somewhat normally lol is well muscled has dark grey hair & black eyes

broussard age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beri hes the 3rd mate of trafalgar law. he is natural born leader, expert swordsman (considered one of the best within the grandline) and can use all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku. he uses a cutlass/saber esque sword and is one of the most powerful members of the crew even tho he is a non-df user

macross "metal man" age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beli hes a cyborg from the north blue the crews 4th mate he joined the crew shortly before they entered the grandline. he can use kenbonshoku haki expertly (his forte) & busoshoku haki adeptly. he uses an advanced robotic shovel w/various cool weapon & utility features xD he has a rivarly w/jet lol

mcniff age 59 douriki 6500 bounty 265 million beri hes an original member of the heart pirates he serves as the quatermaster and hes their most senior member he stands at 6 ft 5 ins tall and is very broad he has mostly greyed hair w/a few black streaks sideburns and an awesome mustache/beard combo and speaks w/a deep rough scottish accent lol he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes from the north blue hes friends w/mont blanc cricket & his brother xD hes a rather gruff man somewhat unsociable no nonsense kind man but is full of honor and loves a good fight and bedding beautiful women lol he is very close to his crewmates and has a good sense of humor he enjoys drinking scotch smoking cigars and reading the newspaper he regularly scolds the younger less experienced members of the crew he ate the zoan df model european badger lol for his weapons he uses a musket, flintlock for long ranged combat and a large dagger in close qauters but mainly uses his fangs and claws to maul his opponent lol he is mostly he is a brawler using his great strength to punch wrestle and grapple his foes forcing his opponents into submission he also tends go overboard sometimes and tosses them around into walls and stuff xD he often gets into bar fights which he always wins xD

emma ross age 25 douriki 9900 bounty 499 million beli shes a newer member of the crew who joined a year & a half before the strawhats reached fishman island. she was once a marine but retired early becuase of how the aftermath of marineford was handled and the how the gorosei kept the level 6er's escape a secret and didnt approve of admiral akainu's promotion to fleet admiral she & acts as their battle commander. shes easily one of the crews strongest members she can use all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku and has great proficiency w/them despite her young age. she uses a duel kairoseki tonfas that can shoot bullets & even can combine into a bo staff which she wields w/great prowess shes one of the crews most famous members

nabisco age 61 douriki 6300 bounty 263 million beli hes a hylian and the heart pirates navigator having been w/them since their days in the north blue his skills are on par w/nami's he uses a kairoseki staff and uses busoshoku/kenbonshoku haki. hes in his early thirties by the measure of his people.

galaga age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beli shes a tuffle girl cyborg and the crews chef. she prefers crude methods to cook her own food (such as grilling a chunk of meat on a stick over a fire or a big pot w/a simple broth filled w/chopped up meat and veggies w/salt and pepper for flavorx) despite her personal taste her culinary skills rival sanji's she simply prefers simple foods for herself becuz its a hassle putiing too much effort into it ans usually just serves her crew whatever basic dish she made for herself cuz shes lazy and a tomboy lol luffy however loves her cooking xD

doereami fasolati age 13 douriki 130 bounty 13 million beri shes an adorable took clan girl from a tuscani-like village in the north blue who is the crews musican and is a musical prodigy despite being born blind, she has extremely sensitive hearing and her skill w/kenbonshoku haki is the best w/in her crew. altho alrdy having deer-like characteristics she redundently ate the zoan df model fallow deer lol :3 her name is a pun on the musical notes "do re mi fa so la ti" x3 she goes by "doe" for short xD she has a pets named fawne and faux lol

berrelle age 25 douriki 250 bounty 99 million beri shes the assistant doctor of the heart pirates her skills as physician is more than exceptional despite being a pirate. she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki shes slightly above average height /messy dark brown hairs hes quite charmer and is permiscuous lol due to her good looks charm suave demeanor & deveanaire style she can have any man she wants lol xD law greatly values her skills & of course as a nakama xD she uses medical tools as her weapons

bermming age 26 douriki 9800 298 million beri he is a haddock fishman hes the shipwright of the crew. he is an expert of fishman karate, very skilled in underwater combat and an extremely fast swimmer even for his race he also has the ability to communicate with fish a train usually seen only in merfolk unlike most fishman he doesnt hate humans tho he has a strong dislike for nobles and slave traders. hes an egineering genius (having designed & help make the crews submarine) his skills rival frankys he goes by "berm" he uses kenbonshoku haki he created the galactica; a futuristic ship/submarine used in addittion to their flag ship which is also a sub lol it is made out of metal and very technologically advanced spaceship looking ship it can even submerge and shoot lasers! lol the main weapon is named galaxian xD

sylvester age 36 douriki 8800 bounty 188 million beli hes a giant pacific octopus merman from fishman island hes the crews gunner he uses a variety of firearms hes also a demolitions expert lol he can use busoshoku haki very proficiently hes the younger brother of hyozou the octopus merman swordsman mercenery of the new fishman pirates lol what a mouthful haha xD he is 9 ft tall can communicate w/all types of cephlapods & is a very fast swimmer even for his race when he meets zoro the two have an interesting converstion regarding the latters brother lolz xD he has prejudice against humans but obviously doesnt slavers & nobles duh he has been a member of his crew for 2 years his marksman skill exceeds ussops but less than yassops lol

brigham age 33 douriki 1330 bounty 91 million beli hes a bilkan and a member of laws crew he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is the helmsmen of the crew he ate a mythical zoan df giving him many strange powers lol he's one of the weaker of the crews strong guys lol

laine age 22 douriki 220 bounty 15.2 million beri shes the crews chronicler shes from the north blue she is an amazing swimmer esp for a human (as her grandma is a mermaid lol) & altho she cannot breathe underwater she can hold her breathe underwater for an extrodinarily long time as well as being able to communicate w/the fishies x3 she is very fond of reading books and inscribing the account of her crews adventures in her logbook shes also skilled in kenbonshoku haki

icarus age 10 douriki 100 bounty 10 million hes a plumaren & is the crews cabinboy and who's mother is a pirate who left her family when he was a small child his father died of an illness having no one else he left his village in search of her w/a small sack tied to a stick w/a rowboat lol his small sailing vessel was hit by strong waves & smashed he wouldve drowned but was saved by the heart pirates shortly before they came entered the grandline he ate the zoan df model flying squirrel! xD he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki which he uses to make his feathers on his forearms cutting sharp he loves adventure & exploring lolz hes teased by mcguiness for being only able to glide & for always having his nose in a book cuz he likes adventure stories n stuff lol

mcguiness age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 295 million beli hes an original member of laws crew he serves as their lookout & is one of their top fighters he ate the tori tori no mi model bald eagle! xD he has great physical strength & athletic ability as well an amazing sense of vision he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is very loyal to his captain he used to be a marine but was disillusioned when he witnissed their atrocities & passing it off as "absolute justice" he held the rank of commodore lol like pell used to in his transfromed state he has mounted guns on his wings

walter age 74 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beri hes a walrus-like seaking & the crews pet xD he was tamed by law after he atkd their sub & was sub...dued! xD he is fairly large even for a seaking & can use busoshoku naturally

weaver age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beli hes an original member of the crew like most of them hes from the north blue. hes one of their main fighters he is capable of using busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes esp skilled w/the latter type. he has dark brown spikey/wavy hair, stands at 9 ft tall, wears a dark blue tank top, an arrowhead necklace, grey fingerless gloves w/iron buttons which double as knuckle dusters, brown pants & black boots. his weapon is a 6 foot tall cleaver like blade (edged w/kairoseki) which he keeps in banages tied to his back via tan rope slung over his shoulders/over his chest. he has an easy going attitude n likes to relax n have fun yet also enjoys the thrill of battle esp against strong opponents & often spares w/members of his crew to kill time xD he is fond of drinking & flirting w/girls xD before he joined laws crew he was a very skilled & well paid shipwright his carprentry prowess is on par w/the best of water 7 in fact lol he was surprised when he learned the crews "ship" is not only made of metal but "sails undwerwater" xD

maya age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beri shes a half dwarf half human girl from the wano country (she has family in both greenbit & wano lol)  
as such she helped law n the strawhats get into both territories. she is about half the height of an average human (3 & 1/2 ft), has a dark brown hair which is tied in the back w/long bangs on either side of her forehead, a tontatta nose & bushy tail x3 she uses a ryo wazamono katana w/great skill shes also very proficient w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

dash age 25 douriki 990 bounty 99 million beri he is a member of the heart pirates of trafalgar law he is an ex government agent once a candidate to become a member of cp9 but left the island to become a pirate he can use soru geppou rankyaku shigan tekkai n kaime he uses busoshoku haki and uses a bokken and shinai as his weapons he is a master of kendo twin brothr of violet of the tikitorch pirates

dodger age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beli hes a young man from the north blue who joins the hear pirates shortly before they enter the grandline hes highly skilled in busoshoku haki & esp kenbonshoku haki he ate the zoan dfd model...jack russel terrier! xD hes one of the crews top fighters. he is a smooth talker a ladies man extremely clever and befor he joined the crew was a con-artist xD he has somewhat of a rivalry w/the 1st mate lol

eckhart age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli hes a young man of the took tribe from the north blue he ate the zoan df model...irish elk! xD hes skilled w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes the unlce of doereami xD

bannen age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beri hes a former mountain bandit who joined the crew before they left the north blue he fights using a sword similar to johny & yosaku's as well as a staff, dager &  
a flintlock.

wedge age 20 douriki 1200 bounty 204 million beli hes an original member of the heart pirates being one of the first to join his crew.  
he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he uses a steel bo staff (which can seperate into two small parts & each is made of kairoseki at the end) as his weapon of choice which he wields w/expert skill and ate a paramecia df his haki mastery is one of the crews best. he has messy black hair green eyes & stands at 6 ft tall and is quite the ladies man! xD he is adventurous reckless and often uses cool one liners x3 he gets along well w/ussop

gareth woods age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 272 million beri he is a half human half giant (these hybrids commonly live around 150 years old) and a prominent member of laws crew he ate an artificial zoan df made by ceaser clown that lets him transform into a leopard seal his df is very unqiue in that being man made allows him to swim unlike natural dfs he ages twice as slowly as a human and is half the size of a normal giant he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is close friends with mcniff

heath age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 287 million beli hes a former marine officer who held the rank of vice admiral he joined the crew about half year after they entered the new world becuz he became dissillusioned w/the world government. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes a highly skilled swordsman & marksman as well he had been w/the marines nearly two decades

gavin age 34 douriki 4990 bounty 190 million beri he is a prominent member of laws crew he is roughly twice the size and height of an average adult human man he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki expertly being esp skilled w/the latter. he ate a paramecia df and is one of the crews main fighters as well as a loyal crewmember. during the time when the luffy law drake kid brawly raliegh etc visited the saobody archipelago he had a bounty of 90 million and was mad he wasnt considered a supernova being only 11 million short lol

zatch belle age 19 douriki 900 bounty 105 million beri he is prominent member of laws crew he is very skilled w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he wears a cool looking jumpsuit thingy xD he uses a bazooka type weapon for long ranged combat & gun tonfas for mid & close range battles

jigoru age 45 douriki 7900 bounty 179 million beli hes an original member of laws crew he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku hes one of the crews strongest members he uses pole arms as his weapon of choice hes a master w/these types of weapons but admits he isnt quite as good as he used to be (only slightly haha) his crew believes hes lying tho cuz his prowess is magnificent lol xD he was present when luffy knocked out that stupid tennrubito n stuff haha he was also saw luffy go crazy on amazon lily hes a tall (7 ft 9 ins) well built tone man w/slightly graying hair w/a ponytail which he uses to smack people w/imbued busoshoku haki haha hes from a mountain village in the wano country

sassenach age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 105 million beli he is an original member of the crew. like most of his crew he's from the north blue his he lived happilly w/his parents until one day when they were out sailing...his parents were eaten by a gigantic squid!...tragic! xD a couple years later he joined law's crew & ate the neko neko no mi model...maine coon! x3 he uses kenbonshoku haki

marfi age 43 douriki 810 bounty 81 million beri she is a hylian the only female heart pirate who fights using swords she uses twin hylian shortswords and uses busoshoku haki

limeiro age 28 douriki 1280 bounty 96 million beli he is a half minish half giant lol he is slightly smaller than whitebeard lol he is still a child cuz of his wierd biology lol hes from the grandline but was captured by slave traders and became of slave of sharlia the tenneryubito he was freed by law alongside jean bart he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki

gigi age 15 douriki 500 bounty 15 million beli shes a half kikwi half dwarf girl she has a plant like growth on her head, dwarf bushy tail, kiwki like plant growth on back & dwarf nose! x3 from the new world shes quite timid n shy lol she joined the crew by accident in the calm belt haha the crew very protective of her x3 she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

tuaregs age 38 douriki 3800 bounty 186 million beri hes a half goron half longarm human (from his mom lol) giving him a rather odd appearence xD hes from the new world he joined shortly after they entered the new world he uses busoshoku haki he stands 8 ft 6 ins tall he has various red green & yellow tribal tattoos on his body his main weapon is a man sized double bladed axe which he uses w/great proficiency. he ate the zoan df ushi ushi no mi model:...bubalus! xD

luten age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beli hes an original member of the heart pirates he ate the zoan df...model lutra! a kind of otter lol he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki his mom is from wano but his dad north blue. he uses two meitou wazamono katana; "kawa tsume" & "iwa hitokuchi" (lit. river claw & rock biter respectively) he joined the crew while they were still in north blue sea

lede age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beri hes from the north blue & an original member of laws crew hes highly skilled in kenbonshoku haki &  
adept in busoshoku haki & uses a steel bo staff for his weapon. he stands at 6.2 ft tall, has light brown hair spikey hair that reaches just below his neck, dark blue jacket line w/grey fur, brown pants w/black boots & wears a green sash which "ate" a zoan df model...giant eland! xD

ebrianne age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beli shes a bilkan girl from bilka shes an original member of laws crew shes strongest of the heart girls lol she fell from sky island almost a decade ago lol what a blunder w/no way to return home (since she didnt know how get back & enel destroyed it!x) she had to make a living via bounty hunting she can use mantra (kenbonshoku haki) & busoshoku haki she uses various dials as her weapons she has a strange sky animal for a pet xD

logan age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beli hes an original member of laws crew he ate the zoan df model wolverine he can use both busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is from the north blue he has naturally dark gray hair (when he gets old it turns lighter) he's one of the crews main fighters & is a very skilled brawler

louis behrens age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 203 million beri hes a prominent member of laws crew he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate a logia df that lets him transform into the foamy white stuff that comes out of a fire extinguisher lol hed have an advantage over anyone using the mera mera no mi in fact they be'd better off without using it against him lol

wallaby age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beri hes a longlimb human (half longleg half longarm) well known member of laws crew hes from the first half of the grandline he ate the zoan df model kangaroo he ate the zoan df model eastern grey kangaroo he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes an expert kick boxer utilizing very fast punches and kicks hes one of the main fighters of the crew he dresses like a stereotypical boxer plus wears a cape lol making luffy think hes a hero haha

ichiro tachibana age 16 douriki 1600 bounty 108 million beri hes the one of youngest member of laws crew his grandparents originated from wano but moved to the first half of the grandline. hes a very skilled swordsman and uses a meitou ryo wazamono katan named "tsuku sutikku" (lit. "thrusting stick") he can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki

jude age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli hes an original member of the heart pirates he uses a large powerful custom made quadruple barrel rifle & has a cache of kairoseku bullets. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes an original member of the crew he offered to snipe everyone the auction hall except pirates and slaves but law told him he probly shouldnt lol even tho thered be no one to contact an admiral haha

guyver age 66 douriki 5800 bounty 158 million beri hes a longleg/giant man hes an original member of the crew hes an expert jumper lol he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki hes as tall as a regular giant but proportioned oddly lolz

shirae age 52 douriki 1720 bounty 172 million beli shes a half human half hylian woman from paradise of shes has a brawler type fighting style and uses kenbonshoku haki steel knuckle dusters xD

cleveland "beast footed" age 31 douriki 1930 bounty 193 million beli hes a theropod dinosaur centaur a former subordinate of ceaser clown after he realized his masters betrayal (he was just using them) he joined laws crew he was one of the few people on punk hazard the shichibukai liked lol

bambi age 27 douriki 270 bounty 9.7 million beri shes a deer centaur former subdordinate of ceaser clown she joined laws crew cuz ceaser is an asshole lol she's the deer centaur the strawhats robbed a coat from lol xD 


End file.
